Sound reproduction devices can be installed or placed in residential or commercial areas, such as in homes, offices, restaurants, or other areas. In some examples, a sound reproduction device can include a loudspeaker that can be installed on or against a wall.
High fidelity loudspeaker systems can be configured with a loudspeaker cabinet, or cavity, such as having a sufficient volume to accurately reproduce low frequency sounds. A challenge that faces acoustic designers can include minimizing a loudspeaker profile, such as to achieve an aesthetically-pleasing, low profile design, while maintaining a sufficient volume to provide accurate low frequency sound reproduction that is satisfying to a listener. This challenge is apparent throughout the sound reproduction market, and in particular in the integrated sound systems used with flat panel displays. Flat panel displays have increasingly diminishing profiles. Often, a flat panel display can include an integrated speaker system, such as having a small or thin profile that is commensurate with an overall thinness of the display profile. Such speaker systems having small or thin profiles can have correspondingly small cabinet volumes, and listeners can be dissatisfied with the sound output from such systems.
Some users turn to external sound reproduction systems to provide higher quality sound than is available from a display's integrated system. In an example, an external sound reproduction system can include a soundbar. A soundbar can include one or more drivers or loudspeakers arranged in an aesthetically pleasing, elongate, or in-line package. The elongate package can be mounted to a wall, or can be placed on a floor or table. In an example, the soundbar can have a sufficient volume to provide higher fidelity sound, such as relative to a display's integrated sound system. In an example, listeners or observers of a soundbar can perceive a soundbar as having a pleasing, diminutive profile because the elongate nature of the soundbar distributes its volume along a length. Some listeners or observers can prefer the diminutive profile of a soundbar over more bulky desktop or wall-mounted sound reproduction solutions.